


Saturday Surprise

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: The Salariman [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Steve Rogers, Basketball, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Friend Date, Frottage, Gray - Freeform, Guilt, Jewish Tony Stark, Little bit of angst, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic Welcome, Service Dogs, Sexting, Showers, Shrunkyclunks, Spoiled Tony, Stucky - Freeform, Therapy, Thunderstorms, Tony is a BRAT, War Veteran Steve Rogers, buckyxtony, candlelight dinners, naughty snapchat, salariman, stevexbucky - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: When Steve shows he's not as asexual as Bucky had first thought, can Tony up his affection game to stay competitive?Bucky's not really sure what to do with either of them, but he's not breaking up with Steve or Tony anytime soon.





	1. See You Later, Masturbator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is spending a casual Saturday at Steve's when Steve shares something brand new as a result of his therapy. Embarrassed, Steve leaves Bucky shocked and aroused, alone on the couch until Tony calls for a little over the phone stress relief. When Steve comes back to find his special blanket stained, Bucky has some explaining to do.
> 
> Having two boyfriends at once is not as easy as Bucky had thought.

“Honest to god, you’re the best person I ever met.” Steve was so sincere. It was hard for Bucky to argue with him, even though he vehemently disagreed. 

He smiled awkwardly. “Then I’m thinkin’ you must not’ve met too many people.”

“Bullshit.” Steve was adamant. “You’re sweet, you’re kind, you’re patient...you really care about other people. Even if you don’t know ‘em that good. And you...you’re…” He rubbed the back of his neck, starting to blush. “Really handsome,” Steve mumbled, embarrassed. “Like super-hot, I think. Probably.” He shrugged, uncomfortable. “Only...you know...I don’t really...don’t really lookit people like that.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at that. “Steve. You don’t have to go there.” He rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No, I--” Steve glanced up for a moment before glancing away. “I wanted to tell you...cause…” He was clearly having trouble. Fubar whined, sensing it, too.

“Steve, it’s okay,” Bucky reassured him. “Really. Don’t force it.”

“Sometimes when I think about you my dick gets hard.” He forced it all out in one breath, running the words together as if he were afraid they might be understood otherwise.

“Wow.” It was Bucky’s turn for his cheeks to feel hot. “That’s...thanks. I mean...unless that’s bad, and then...I’m sor--” Bucky’s sentence was cut off suddenly when Steve threw both arms around him and jerked him close for the most awkward kiss of all time.

“Steve.” Bucky smiled gently when the big man let him up for air. “You don’t gotta do this. Honest.”

“But I--” Steve still couldn’t look at him, which was both sweet and heartbreaking. “I wanted you to know, cuz.” He wrung his hands a little. “Dr. Nick says it’s progress. He thinks it is.”

“Hey.” Bucky took his hand, gave it a little squeeze. “Being asexual is not a condition to be cured. You’re just fine the way you are.”

“I know.” Steve ducked his head. “Only...doc says maybe it’s okay to have sexual feelings sometimes. If I’m comfortable with ‘em. I don’t gotta act on ‘em, only…” He looked up at Bucky, finally, his cornflower blue eyes pleading. “I want to...kind of.”

“What, seriously?” Bucky had not been expecting this when he’d come over to Steve’s place today.

Steve hugged a throw-pillow, hiding his face behind it, shy. “Kind of.”

“Wow.” Bucky wasn’t sure what to say. “I mean, I’m here. Whatever you wanna do. Or not do. It’s cool. Honest. No pressure.” He was lost for what to do. Be encouraging? Discouraging? Comforting? Bucky honestly had no idea.

With no more warning than that, Steve’s large, warm hand closed over his own, pulling it quickly to his groin before letting go. Bucky just let his fingers rest there between Steve’s thighs, because he’d been given no direction. But what he felt did seem to support the claim that Steve was turned on by him. The evidence was thick. And long. Bucky had seen Steve in the nude before, they’d gone to the gym together enough times, played racquetball, hit the showers after. And this answered another question he’d had which was...Steve was a grower, not a shower. His dick was...impressive.

“I don’t really know what else,” Steve was telling him, his face beet-red, eyes closed.

“You...you want me to touch you?” Bucky asked, because he was not going to be responsible for undoing Steve’s therapy and all his hard work to get better.

Steve just nodded his head.

“Like this?” Bucky’s fingertips gently smoothed up the length of Steve’s erection, for the moment still enveloped by the silky fabric of his gym shorts.

“Oh!” Steve gasped, thighs trembling.

Bucky looked at Fubar, because Steve wasn’t being very specific. The dog’s soft brown eyes looked up, curious, but not worried. “Is that good?” Bucky asked, petting his fingertips along Steve’s length again, gently, hesitantly.

“That feels...oh, Bucky!” He grabbed Bucky in a desperate hug, rolling him over so that he was trapped between Steve and the back of the couch. Then he started to frot against Bucky’s thigh, kissing him tentatively, sensually.

“Steve,” Bucky soothed, stroking his cheek, making his lips pliable, letting him do whatever he was feeling.

“Oh god, Buck!” Steve’s hips were rubbing against him more eagerly, but his eyes were still closed, as if he were mortified by the entire situation.

“It’s okay,” Bucky told him, wrapping his arms around Steve, stroking his muscular back.

Steve was gasping, making little mewling sounds as he ground against Bucky, getting close. “Kiss me?” he asked, sounding more confused than aroused.

Bucky cupped his face with one hand, teasing Steve’s lips until they opened to him, and then slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth.

He made a strangled sound of lust, and suddenly Bucky’s jeans were wet, and Steve’s hips stopped moving. His eyes opened wide with something like shock, maybe mortification.

“Hey.” Bucky soothed. “It’s okay. You’re fine.” He stroked Steve’s shoulder. “That was nice.” When Steve didn’t reply, he asked, “Are you...okay?”

“Yeah!” Steve replied hurriedly, guiltily, like a kid who’s just been called to dinner by his mom in the middle of jerking off. He pushed himself off the couch and ran--not walked--to the bathroom, where he slammed the door behind him.

“Shit.” Bucky sat up on the couch and glanced down at Fubar. “I think I might’ve fucked up, pal.” Fubar whimpered, crawling closer on his belly, and licking Bucky’s fingers apologetically. When he saw that Bucky wasn’t upset with him--or his human--Fubar sat up and surreptitiously started to lick the wet spot on Bucky’s thigh. “Smooth, buddy. Very smooth.” But he was a dog. You couldn’t really expect more of him. Bucky pet his head and rubbed his ears, letting Fubar do what he felt was right to clean up after his human.

When Steve didn’t emerge after a few minutes, Bucky started to worry. He walked over to the bathroom door, trying to listen for anything he should be concerned about. Silence. “Hey, Stevie. You okay in there?”

“Just embarrassed,” Steve mumbled from the other side of the door.

“Hey, there’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about,” Bucky assured him. “This is a safe place. I’ll do whatever you want. Or don’t want. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said, sounding mortified.

“You want me to go?”

There was a pause as Steve thought this over. “No... Please don’t.”

Okay, well. What did that leave? “Want me to throw in a load of laundry for you?” he asked.

Another pause. “Yeah. Please.”

“You got it, pal.” Bucky paused, waiting for it. The door opened just a crack, and Steve’s semen-covered gym shorts were thrust out for him to grab. He tried not to think about Steve in there, pantsless and beautiful, embarrassed down to his toes, like a boy next door centerfold in your favourite gay masturbation rag. He took a deep breath, willing his own half-erection to subside. This was not the time to start seeing Steve as a sexual entity. He had Tony for that. Tony with the perfect ass and willing mouth and creatively filthy mind…

Okay, maybe that hadn’t been the best train of thought to calm his libido down.

He walked around the living room, searching for discarded clothing, dirty gym socks, plenty of undershirts, even a pair of track pants. Bucky glanced at them. He hadn’t even known Steve owned track pants. “Whaddaya think?” he asked Fubar. “This enough? Does daddy have any more dirty clothes I should toss in?”

Fubar answered with a soft  _ rowf,  _ leading Bucky into Steve’s cluttered bedroom where he found a small mountain of sweaty clothing. He grabbed as much as he thought the apartment-sized washer could handle and then tip-toed into the laundry room. Still no sign of Steve.

He had time to put the clothes in and come back, and still no Steve. But Bucky knew he was still in there. He could feel alternating waves of angst and shame radiating from the bathroom. “Okay, laundry’s going.” No answer. “Hey, you starting to get hungry yet? What should we order in today? I was thinking maybe subs from the Italian place on 79th. Whaddaya say?”

“Meatball?” came the tentative reply from within.

“Sure, you want the 12” or the 9”?”

“The big one. Extra cheese and peppers?”

“You got it, pal.”

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Okay, Stevie. No problem. Take your time.” Bucky ran to grab his phone and order sandwiches so he wasn’t thinking about Steve’s beautiful body, wet and naked, all alone in the steamy bathroom. The only problem was, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it. Soon his boner was back, fully engorged, and throbbing in his jeans.

“Dammit.” Bucky squeezed his legs together, called in the delivery order, and turned on the tv, trying to find something distracting.

Then his phone chirped. It was Tony on snapchat.

“Hey, gorgeous. What’re you up to?” He seemed to be alone in his apartment, and Bucky could only see him from the shoulders up, but as those were bare, it was a good bet the rest of him was, too.

_ Dammit. _ Bucky took a picture of Fubar watching NCAA basketball and wrote  _ Not a good time, Tony. _

_ He’s right there with you? _ Tony texted, because he knew Bucky and Steve were comfortable enough with one another that he sometimes just hung out with Fubar while Steve painted.

Bucky knew better than to answer honestly. He knew why Tony was asking. And maybe it was a sign of just how addicted he’d become to Tony that he texted back,  _ No, not right here. _

Another snapchat followed. Video of Tony naked on his leather couch, stroking his inner thigh to draw attention to his stiff cock.  _ Come over, later? I’m feeling lonely. _

Bucky hissed, unable to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of Tony’s naked body.  _ You’re feeling horny,  _ he texted back.

_ And you’re not, after this?  _ The words were accompanied by just a photo of Tony’s angry red erection.  _ Not even a little bit? _

Bucky glanced guiltily at the bathroom door. The shower was still running. He quickly flipped open his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxer briefs to expose his own aching need. He sent Tony back a picture with the single word:  _ Bitch. _

Then the phone rang. Bucky picked it up before the second ring. “Come on, angel. Let me taste it. You know you’ll feel better after I do.”

“Fuck you, Tony,” Bucky hissed, gripping his exposed cock and willing his erection to fade.

“We can do that, too,” he purred. “Come on, sugar, I miss you. Monday is so far away.”

Bucky’s laugh was short, breathless. When Tony said sweet things like that, it made him wonder if a real relationship might actually be possible between them.

“Please, baby, baby, baby please,” Tony pantomimed. “Just a taste.”

“Really, Tony? Spike Lee?”

“Why argue with genius?” Tony asked. “I meant every word, by the way. Just a taste, sugar. Come on. You know you want it.”

Bucky hissed, his hand starting to move on his dick. “You suck.”

“You bet your ass I do,” Tony purred. “Oh, sugar, your voice sounds breathy. Tell me you’re touching yourself.”

“I will not,” Bucky insisted. He didn’t have to lie, but he didn’t have to give in to what Tony wanted, either. But wow, just hearing his voice was making him leak precome. 

“You are, you are! Tony always knows.” There was a sound of shifting leather in the background, and then Tony’s voice was back. “Oh, honey, me, too. Honestly, I’d prefer you here, but if this is all I get, I’m gonna enjoy it. Ooo, touch my ass. Push your fingers in me,” he whined. “Want you.”

“You suck,” Bucky gasped, picturing it, his hand moving faster.

“Oo, yeah. Now give me that big dick. Fill me up, buttercup. Nn! Hurts so good. God, I love your cock.”

“S-stop,” Bucky stuttered, getting closer.

It was like Tony knew, because his tone of voice shifted to something more devious than tempting. “You know what I like even better, though?”

“Tony.”

“Yes, gorgeous. I love when you call my name. But even more than that...I love when you eat my ass. Oh, baby...it’s so lonely here without you,” he sexy-whined.

“Tony…” Bucky’s hips were lifting off the couch in his eagerness, he started to thrust into his fist, imagining licking Tony’s sweet pucker.  

“Yes, sugar. What else? What else do you want me to do to you? Ooo, I could lick your balls. Slow and careful, so precious. Pop them in my mouth and roll them around on my tongue…”

“Fuck!” Bucky came all over Steve’s comfort blanket, suddenly horrified.

“There,” Tony purred, smug. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

“I hate you,” Bucky gasped, wondering how in the hell he was going to clean that up before Steve emerged from the shower.

“No you don’t,” Tony teased. “You adore me. Admit it.”

“I--” Now Bucky felt truly awkward, because they really hadn’t reached anything like that phase of their relationship.

“My ass,” Tony hurriedly switched gears, hearing the panic in Bucky’s voice. “You love my ass. It’s the sweetest you’ve ever tasted. Admit it.”

“You do have an amazing ass,” Bucky admitted. “But I have to go, Tony, I’m serious!” He’d just heard the water shut off.

“Alright, you bad boy. Just leave me hanging here. I see how you are.”

“I’ll be over later, I promise. Just don’t do this again before then.”

“Promise?” Tony purred.

“I promise. Now go put a robe on or something. Staining that couch is my job.”

Tony chuckled, delighted. “Alright, Bucky bear. But I’ll expect you before 7 or the deal is off. I’ll inundate you with pornographic me and there’ll be nothing you can do about it.”

“Okay. Seven,” Bucky promised, raising the wet fabric off Steve’s couch to examine it with dismay. “Now, go. Behave.”

Tony chuckled. “See you later, masturbator.”

“You suck,” Bucky told him one last time, hanging up. He nearly jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang. “Holy shit!” His pants and shorts were still down around his knees. Bucky hurriedly hauled them up, jumping up and down on his way to the front door, trying to get his fly closed. It really wasn’t the best idea to try to do two things at once. But he made it.

Bucky forked over the money as quickly as possible, grabbed the sandwiches, and ran back into the living room to find Steve sitting on the sofa, towel-drying his hair.  _ Shit!  _ Bucky tried to discern if Steve had sat down on the wet spot or not. Maybe he could still salvage this. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, thoroughly hating himself.

Steve dropped the towel in his lap. Shrugged, uncomfortable.

“You wanna just skip it? Not talk about it anymore today?” When Steve nodded, Bucky was flooded with relief. He just couldn’t handle any more relationship complications today. He walked cautiously over to the sofa, still looking for the wet spot. “I got you kettle chips. Hope that was okay.”

Agreeing not to talk about awkward topics seemed to have done the trick, because when Steve looked up again, he’d found his smile. “Kettle chips sound good.”

“Want me to grab you a fresh water?” Bucky couldn’t help it. Shifting into service mode was just an old habit, especially when he was feeling guilty.  

“Actually, wanna put the kettle on? I could use some tea.”

“You got it.” He set the sandwiches down on the table in front of Steve and walked over to the kitchen to put water on the stove.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve called from the next room.

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Did you drop food on the blanket or somethin’? Fubar won’t quit lickin’ it.”

Bucky dropped the kettle in the sink with a clatter.  _ Oh, Jesus.  _ He took a deep breath, fished it back out, filled it, set it on the stove, turned the burner on. Bucky clenched and unclenched his fists, taking another deep breath.  _ Well, here goes. _

He walked back into the other room to face the music. “Steve...I got a confession to make.”

“Okay?” Steve was paused with one hand up, holding the towel against his hair, the other one caught in a push me-pull you war with Fubar over the blanket which had a big wet spot on it.

Bucky rubbed his forehead, apprehensive. “The thing is--please don’t feel bad. When we were makin’ out earlier, I got kind of…” He swallowed. “Aroused.”

“Oh.” This had clearly not been what Steve was expecting to hear. His eyes widened, and he waited for Bucky to continue.

“I’m really sorry, I--I didn’t wanna put pressure on you. And I could tell you felt bad enough--”

“You jerked off?” Steve cut him off to ask. He didn’t look upset. He actually looked kind of excited. “You jerked off on my special blanket?”

“Swear to god, Steve, I wasn’t even thinkin’ of that. I shoulda moved it. I shoulda waited till you were done in the bathroom…”

But Steve was smiling. “No, Buck, that’s…” He bounced on the couch, looking almost pleased. “That’s kind of hot!--I mean...I felt so bad, like I just used you, but.” He smiled up at Bucky. “I turned you on!” It broke Bucky’s heart how proud of himself Steve was. “I wasn’t just...I mean we...together…” He shook his head, giving up on verbalizing, but clearly not feeling bad.

“Steve…” Bucky bit his lip. “There’s more.”

“More?” Steve’s eyebrows rose. The look on his face clearly said he couldn’t think of anything more amazing than Bucky choking his chicken on his very own couch.

Bucky took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead again. “While you were in the shower, Tony started snapchatting me.” Steve’s eyebrows immediately drew down again. This was going to get ugly. “He was...sending me dirty pictures...and stuff.”

“He phonesexed you on my couch,” Steve said, sounding unamused.

“It was me,” Bucky jumped to Tony’s defense. “I shouldn’t have responded. Should’ve turned my phone off.” His shoulders sagged. “I’m a piece of shit.”

Steve stood up, walked over to face him. He put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “No you’re not.”

“I am.” Bucky shrugged, shaking his head. “You don’t gotta be nice about it, Stevie. You wanna throw me out, I’d totally understand. It was a shitty thing to do, and no mistake.”

“Hey.” Steve sounded stern, and Bucky couldn’t help looking up at him. “You will always be welcome in my house, no matter what. This is a safe place for you, too, Buck. No questions asked.”

“But Steve--” Steve pulled him into a hug, muffling Bucky’s protests.

“I was the one left you hangin’. It was...selfish. Of me. I didn’t think it through.”

“No, you were--you were trying something totally new. No one expects you to--”

“Stop, Buck.” Steve drew back to look down at him. “Any guy knows you finish what you started. Maybe I couldn’t do it myself just now, but I shoulda let you know it was okay. If you needed to. I’m not offended. I’m not mad.”

Bucky sagged in Steve’s embrace. “You sure? Because in my book, what I did is pretty crappy.”

“Hey.” Steve gave him a little squeeze. “I ain’t sayin’ I don’t owe that Tony guy a punch in the teeth if I ever see ‘im. I don’t steal any of your time with him, he shouldn’t horn in on my time with you. But still.” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and towed him back to the couch. “I ain’t mad at you, Buck.”

“But I was the one--”

“Holy shit!” Steve shouted unexpectedly, pointing at the tv. “Did you see that?! That was from clear on the other side of the court! He didn’t even look, he just tossed it back over his shoulder!” Bucky glanced from Steve to the television, uncertain if this discussion was truly over. “Come on, they gotta do a replay!” Steve pulled Bucky into his lap, far too excited about the play to be distracted by mere relationship drama.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the apartment and watching basketball, and the only other thing Steve said on the topic all afternoon was, “Think I can get the stain out with cold water?” Bucky had dutifully taken the blanket to the bathroom sink where he’d hand-washed it until it was good as new. Then it was time to head over to Tony’s. 


	2. Remembering to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mostly quiet afternoon at Steve's, Bucky heads over to Tony's for some adult playtime. But Tony has other plans. If Steve is turning sexual, Tony needs to turn up the fluff. Cooking together? Showering together? Snuggling together? How can Bucky possibly resist his charms? He's got this boyfriend thing in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Tony, everything is a competition.

Tony opened the door wearing nothing but black silk pajama bottoms. “How’s it going, sexy? Did you miss me?”

“You’re in trouble with Steve,” Bucky told him matter-of-factly, pushing past Tony without so much as a hug or a kiss.

“ _ Pourquoi? _ ” he asked, following Bucky into the front room.

“When you called, he was in the shower. He says you horned in on his me-time.”

“I most certainly did,” Tony said, unapologetic. “And it was consensual, so he can kiss my ass.” He hovered around Bucky as he took a seat, tossing his bag on one of the plush reading chairs. When Bucky looked up at him questioningly, Tony waited only a beat before sliding into his lap, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Besides.” Tony kissed him on the jaw. “He can’t complain when he wastes his time with you in the shower alone.”

“Tony.”

“I don’t care if he is asexual, there’s no excuse for taking a shower alone when you have a gorgeous stud in your house.”

Bucky laughed. “Stud?”

Tony twisted in his lap, throwing one leg over the other side of Bucky to straddle him. “Mmhmm.” He kissed him briefly on the lips. “You’d better believe it, Buckaroo.” He bounced gently on Bucky’s thighs. “He doesn’t wanna ride this stallion, I sure as hell will.”

Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony. “You got a one-track mind, you know that, Stark?”

Tony pouted. “Nuh-uh! I just know a good thing when I see it.”

Bucky kissed his cheek. “You sure do know how to compliment a guy, that’s for sure.”

 

*

 

Bucky was never good at taking compliments. Tony knew this. But something was off. For him to just walk in without touching Tony was unusual. Unacceptable, was a better word. It made Tony nervous. He was working hard to turn their addictive trysting into a real relationship, and he wasn’t ready to give it up without a fight. 

He tried a different tack, knowing that Bucky was more put-off than his firey libido let on when Tony jumped straight to sex first thing after ‘hello.’ “So...how was your day?”

Bucky made a face, and Tony was immediately alert. Had Steve-the-beefcake fucked up? Was he seeking comfort now that his other relationship had failed miserably, opening the way for Tony to swoop in and claim him at last? “That good, huh?”

Bucky shook his head. “It wasn’t bad, per se, just…”

“Awkward? Uncomfortable? Boring? Unpleasant?” Tony was quick to fill in all the negative adjectives he could think of, hoping for the best for him which was the worst for Steve-the-beefcake.

“No.” Bucky looked annoyed, so Tony knew he had to lay off. It was disappointing, though. Didn’t seem like they’d broken up after all. That, or Tony was being so annoying that he was about to blow his own chance. He quickly shut up. Listened. “Just...unexpected.”

Well that didn’t sound promising for Tony at all. “Oh? Wanna tell me about it, cupcake? I’m all ears.” He was forcing himself, learning how to be a listener, for Bucky’s sake.

Bucky sighed. “I don’t know if I should.” He glanced up at Tony, considering.

“Oo~” Tony bounced lightly in Bucky’s lap. “Is it juicy?”

“Well…” Bucky rubbed his palm against the couch. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Now you  _ have _ to tell me,” Tony demanded. “No fair if you don’t.”

Bucky sighed, sitting back on the sofa, forcing Tony to lean forward with him or slide off to the side. He chose to lean forward, using his Bucky bear for a body pillow. “Well…” He wouldn’t look Tony in the eyes, which made him nervous. “We kind of...made out.”

“Wait, you did what now?” Tony’s heart was sinking, but he didn’t show it. “Can it be Mr. Ace of Cakes turns out to be more Christian Grey than anyone previously suspected?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Tony. He’s not some weird teenage girl’s fantasy of a dom. He’s just...more gray. I guess.”

Of course Tony had gotten that. He’d already explored every inch of the LGBTQIA+ rainbow by the time Bucky was just starting to grasp his sexuality at raves in the east village, high on X. But Tony wasn’t about to say so. This was dangerous ground. From the sound of it, Steve-the-beefcake had just stepped up his game, suddenly a much larger threat to Tony’s happiness than previously calculated.

Tony drew curvy lines on Bucky’s chest, trying to keep a lid on his anxiety. “So...how was he?” he asked, keeping his tone casual, not really interested.

“Oh, god.” Bucky let his head fall back, resting it on the back of the sofa. “So awkward. Like teenage boys first exploring each other’s bodies awkward.”

“He explored your body?” Tony asked, not realizing how possessive his tone was until the words were already out of his mouth.  _ Oopsie. _

Bucky snorted a laugh, not looking up. “Not even. That’s why I was so hot when you snapchatted me.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Tony leaned forward to kiss Bucky’s neck, wiggling in his lap, pleased. “I have perfect timing. ‘Thank you, Tony, for porning me up right when I needed to blow off steam from some awkward sexploration with my other boyfriend.’ ‘Well, you’re welcome, sugar, it was my pleasure. Only you made me a promise then, and I expect you to keep it.”

Bucky laughed softly, swatting Tony on the ass. “Brat.”

“But I’m  **your** brat,” Tony purred, snuggling close, “and don’t you forget it.”

Bucky smiled, then, and kissed him sweetly, laying all of Tony’s fears to rest. For the moment, at least. “Seriously, though, take it easy on Steve. Sex isn’t exactly his forte.”

“Good thing for you it’s mine.” Tony fluttered his eyelashes playfully at Bucky. “And not only is it my forte, it’s also my piano, my crescendo, my sotto voce, my andante cantabile….” He grinned when that finally got a laugh out of Bucky. 

“Yup.” Another swat on his behind. “Total brat.”

Tony wiggled happily in his lap again, content to snuggle against Bucky for the moment. If Steve-the-beefcake was stepping up his game in the sex department--albeit ineptly, from the sound of it--Tony needed to step things up in the cuddles and affection departments.

“So, about that promise I made you…” Bucky grinned, sliding one hand down the curve of Tony’s back to rest on his ass. “Sorry I left you hanging, Tony…” He bent his head for a gentle nibble of Tony’s spiced cologne-scented skin.

“Yeah...about that...” Tony really didn’t want to stop. He loved when his Bucky took the reins, even if it was just for a little foreplay.

“Hm?” Bucky looked up, smiling that groggy ready for sex-play smile he often wore when he was over at Tony’s.

“What if we…” Tony hesitated, still not sure it was the right thing. “...don’t?”

Bucky blinked. “You don’t wanna fuck?” He sounded almost hurt.

“ _ Of course _ I do, buttercup,” Tony pressed close for a reassuring snuggle.  “Only it’s just...sometimes I worry that’s all we do. And well...I want more.”

“More?” Bucky asked, sounding nervous.

“Come on, sugar.” Tony leaned back, taking Bucky’s hands in his, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. “You know I want this to be more than just a fling.”

“I do.” Bucky was looking downright skittish. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this talk, but it wasn’t getting any easier, and that made Tony nervous.

“I want…” Tony looked up at him, then back down at their hands. “I want what Steve gets.”

Bucky looked confused. “Vegging on the couch and eating junk food together?”

“I mean…” Tony shrugged. “I can be snuggly, too. Maybe not so much the junk food thing--I have to watch my cholesterol--but I want that kind of intimacy, too. Not just...the sexual kind.”

Bucky just looked at him for a minute, as if he thought it might be a trick. “Really?”

Tony felt attacked. “Yes, really!” he said, huffy. “I want a sweet boyfriend who gives me hugs when I need them and likes to just sit on the sofa and hold me and watch the rain sometimes.”

“Tony. I’ve never seen you sit still that long at home OR at work. You’re way too hyper for that.”

Tony stuck his nose in the air. “I can be relaxed if I want to be.”

“Oh really?” He poked Tony in the ribs like he was the Pillsbury doughboy or something.

Tony covered his midriff protectively. “How dare you.”

Bucky chuckled. “Come on, honey. I know you. You can’t stay still for longer than ten seconds without having to jump up and do five things at once. It’s just the speed your brain moves at. I get it.”

“Well…” There had to be an answer here. “What if I took something to...slow me down? Mellow me out.”

“I am NOT going to encourage your illicit drug use, Tony.” Bucky didn’t look like it was negotiable.

“Oh, come on,” Tony wheedled. “It’s just for fun.”

“You and me can have fun  _ without _ you shooting up, Tony.”  

Tony was defensive. “You don’t know that’s what I was talking about.”

“Yes I do,” Bucky was taking no prisoners here. “You thought you were so smart, looking in my HR file to see how many sisters I have. Well guess what, boss? I’m not the only one at the office who has a searchable record.”

“That’s not fair.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m famous. I’ve been in the headlines my whole life. That’s cheating.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re right. Google news is totally cheating.”

“Well...fine!” Tony said, pushing himself back off Bucky’s lap. “I guess we can’t have that kind of relationship then. Excuse me for asking.”

“Hey. Heeey.” Now it was Bucky’s turn to chase him. Tony walked to the balcony doors to look out over the city, moody. “I didn’t say we couldn’t have that.”

“But you don’t want it.” Tony scowled.

“I didn’t say that either.” Bucky snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony. It was inexcusable.

“Even a genius narcotics addict billionaire playboy fuckup can want a boyfriend, can’t he?”

“He can,” Bucky told him gently, starting to sway, rocking his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, and Tony tried his best not to shiver.

“Stop coming on to me,” he grumped.

“I’m not coming on to you,” Bucky said.

“Yes you are,” Tony pouted. “You’re trying to give me goosebumps.”

Tony could feel the warm breath of Bucky’s laugh on the back of his neck. “Why, is it working?”  

“No.” Now he was lying just out of sheer spite.

“You eaten yet?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe.” Tony immediately regretted his untruth, because Bucky let go of him to walk over to the kitchen and look for clues.

He returned a minute later to find Tony wrapped in a caftan, sitting alone on the couch like a deposed emperor. “You haven’t. Come on.”

“Come on what?” He didn’t want to look at Bucky. So beautiful, but not his boyfriend. So unfair.

“Come on, we’re gonna cook dinner together.” He walked over to the sofa, holding his hand out to Tony. “Like a real couple. We’re gonna talk and throw flour at each other and make something good to eat. And maybe--just maybe--while the food’s in the oven, I’ll fuck you on the kitchen counter.”

“Doesn’t sound very sanitary,” Tony huffed, turning his head away.

“Oh, it’s not,” Bucky assured him, stepping closer. “Come on, Tony. Take my hand. Don’t make me pick you up and carry you in there like the exalted purse dog.”

Tony turned to glare resentfully at Bucky’s extended hand, pouting furiously.

“You know that only makes you look cuter,” Bucky said.

“I am not cute!” Tony insisted.

“Bullshit.” Bucky bent to scoop him up, then, just like he’d said he would. “You’re fucking adorable.” He proceeded to kiss Tony all over, while Tony squirmed and protested weakly--he had to put up at least token resistance--before carrying him over to the kitchen. “Now, are you gonna help me or not?”

Tony hopped up from the bar stool onto which Bucky had deposited him. “Oh, just step aside, cupcake. I’m a way better cook than you are anyway.”

“Maybe so,” Bucky told him, “but like I said, we do this together.” He walked up behind Tony and pulled an apron over his head, carefully tying it around Tony’s waist. When Tony turned to protest, Bucky put a finger to his lips. “Safety first, babe. Can’t have your tender parts getting seared or spattered with oil.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not on my watch,” Bucky told him, pulling Tony close for a kiss.

Tony swatted at him, playfully. “You’re distracting. Out of my Italian-Jewish kitchen. You’ll just get in the way.”

“Nope,” Bucky insisted, grabbing another apron for himself. “This is the deal. It’s all or nothing.”

Tony tried to protest, but he didn’t try very hard. Something about all of this was making his heart feel funny, and not in a cardiac event kind of way, but in a ‘god I think I love you’ way. Of course, he wasn’t about to let Bucky know this.

Some grilled asparagus, fresh croissants , and a made-from-scratch dressing Caesar salad later, the rosemary chicken and potatoes were roasting in the oven, and Tony was writhing on the kitchen counter, as promised.

When Bucky added the second finger, he knew he was going to lose it, so Tony raised one foot to push against Bucky’s bare shoulder, gently shoving him away. Bucky looked up at him, surprised. “You okay, sunshine?” he asked, heartbreaking uncertainty in his grey-blue eyes.

Tony opened his arms for Bucky. “Fuck me, angel. I wanna feel you inside me when I come.” Bucky obligingly tugged Tony off the marble counter onto his rigid cock, impaling Tony in the most satisfying way. They came together, Tony sweating and bruised from being slammed back against the counter, Bucky pulling out at the last second to jerk them off together, painting a sticky milky way across Tony’s hip.

“Why did you pull out?” Tony whined, outraged. “I like to feel it inside me!” He swatted Bucky upside the head.

“‘Cause sometimes I like to see the money-shot,” Bucky leaned close to murmur in Tony’s ear. He fingered his ass, rocking against him while the erotic tide ebbed.

“I still don’t like it!” Tony pouted, wrapping his arms around Bucky only because he wasn’t confident in his ability to stand, just yet.

“Alright, honey, alright,” Bucky humored him. Tony could always tell when he was being humored. He glanced over Tony’s shoulder at the timer on the convection oven. “I’d say we have just about enough time for a quick shower before dinner’s ready. Whaddaya say?”

“I say: carry me!” Tony demanded, opening his arms for Bucky to pick him up. Which he did, chuckling all the way to the master bath.

“So,” Bucky smirked, joining Tony under the rainfall shower head. “Are you gonna show me how to enjoy an asexual shower with a gorgeous stud in your house?”

“Hell no,” Tony said, dropping to his knees and licking Bucky clean just as he’d described over the phone earlier today. Things went downhill from there.

Bucky was just forcing Tony up against the wall, leaving bite marks on the back of his neck when the timer went off in the kitchen. “Leave it!” Tony hissed, pulling Bucky back against him. “We can order take-out.”

“What, after all the hard work we did cooking it?” Bucky smiled, pulling away with an apologetic butt-pat. “Come on, Tony. Boyfriends, not porn-friends, remember?”

Tony pouted and stamped his foot in protest, achieving nothing more than splashing a little water around, and earning another “Damn, you’re cute,” from Bucky.  

Dinner actually wasn’t half bad. Bucky lit candles and dimmed the lights, but it was the wine that really made it romantic. Well, that and maybe the company. After, Tony curled in Bucky’s lap in one of the deep, wing-backed chairs in his study, gazing out the windows at the city lights. “I love the Chrysler Building,” Bucky sighed.

“Everyone loves the Chrysler Building,” Tony snarked. “It’s shiny.”

“And it has falcons,” Bucky added. “King Kong didn’t, though. He picked the Empire State instead.”

“Duh,” Tony said. “Because he didn’t want to ruin the Chrysler Building by climbing it!”  

That made Bucky laugh, and Tony felt vindicated. “Wait, weren’t we supposed to be watching the rain together?” Bucky asked. “You said you could.”

“JARVIS, play California 11.22.07,” Tony said, and suddenly the hidden monitor over the fireplace lit up with video of a thunderstorm over roiling ocean waves as seen from a distance. Lightning flashed, and the thunder rolled gently toward them over surround sound speakers, deep, and soothing. Sometimes Tony liked to take footage at the Malibu house to remind him of his other home when he was stuck here in New York.

“Wow,” Bucky said, watching it. “That’s amazing.”  

“I’ll take you there sometime if you want,” Tony said,

“What, the middle of the ocean in a storm?” Bucky asked. “No thanks.”

Tony chuckled. “No, that’s the view from my house in Malibu. We can lie out on the deck and work on our tans.”

“What, in the rain?” Bucky’s arms tightened around him just a fraction.

“Very funny, Buckaroo. That’s two for two.”

Tony relaxed against Bucky, letting the feeling of sex and food fulness along with the soothing view from home lull him into a beta state. He covered one of Bucky’s hands with his own, inhaling deeply. “Love you.”

Tony knew he’d actually said the words out loud when Bucky’s body went rigid behind him. “Love--spending time with you,” Tony corrected, hurriedly, flying into a quiet panic. “Listen to me--so tired I can’t even finish a simple sentence.”

He waited on edge for what seemed like an eternity before Bucky’s body finally started to relax again. It was a second eternity before he spoke. “I like...spending time with you, too, Tony.”

And Tony finally remembered to breathe again.


End file.
